gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Eye in the Sky
Eye in the Sky is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V given to protagonists Franklin Clinton and Trevor Philips by Devin Weston. Overview The mission can be started as either Trevor or Franklin. If playing as Trevor, the player arrives at the Mission Row Police Station. Trevor enters the station and tells the desk sergeant that Weston sent him. The sergeant directs Trevor to the roof. There, Trevor boards a waiting Police Maverick. A Los Santos Police Department pilot flies Trevor to the FIB lot in the Murrieta Oil Field area where Franklin is waiting. Alternatively, if the player starts the mission as Franklin, Franklin is sitting in the lot when Trevor arrives in the Police Maverick. The Police Maverick is equipped with a special camera, one that allows the camera's user to identify individuals by reading RFID transmitters placed in 2012 San Andreas driver licenses. Once Franklin and Trevor have spoken about the mission, the player is shifted to Trevor's perspective and takes control of the camera while the pilot flies the aircraft from the FIB lot into Downtown Los Santos. Trevor is looking for Chad Mulligan who has the Z-Type automobile Weston wants Franklin and Trevor to steal. The camera identifies four potential targets for Trevor to scan. However, none of these are Mulligan. The pilot takes Trevor to a second area where four more targets are identified. Mulligan is part of this group. While searching for Mulligan, Trevor can also overhear conversations on the ground. Once Mulligan has been found, Trevor surveils him to the garage where Mulligan is keeping the Z-Type, all the while updating Franklin on the target's location. Once in the Z-Type, Mulligan tries to escape. Trevor continues to track him using the camera. Eventually, Mulligan attempts to hide in a parking garage. Trevor switches the camera to thermal vision. Trevor first identifies Franklin's thermal signature. After that, Trevor points out other thermal images in the garage, each of which Franklin investigates (Franklin provides interesting commentary on each one). Mulligan is located to the far left of the garage. At this point, the player is switched to Franklin, who is standing near the Z-Type and Mulligan. Franklin can choose whether to let Mulligan live or kill him: if Mulligan is allowed to live, he will call the police and Franklin will get a wanted level; if Mulligan is killed, the police are not notified. Franklin drives the Z-Type to a hanger in the Los Santos International Airport where Weston and Molly Schultz are waiting. Once there, Weston admires the car and remarks that only ten of them exist in the world. Franklin complains about his payment. Weston says he must wait. Weston and Schultz enter a Shamal and prepare for takeoff, but not before Schultz tells Franklin to drive away from the airport using one of the two nearby Tailgaters. Franklin must then leave the airport grounds before the mission is completed. Mission Objectives *Enter in the helicopter. - (If started the mission as Trevor) *Go to Franklin. - (If started the mission as Trevor) *Scan everyone in Hawick and find Chad Mulligan. - (Trevor) *Follow Chad to his garage. - (Trevor) *Keep the scaner on the Z-Type to give Franklin directions. - (Trevor) *Find Chad on the parking lot. - (Trevor) *Take the Z-Type to the airport. - (Franklin) *Leave the airport. - (Franklin) Gold Medal Objectives *Not a Scratch - Deliver the Z-Type with no damage *Eavesdropper - Listen to 3 conversations *I See You - Find Chad's hiding place on the 1st attempt Obtaining the Z-Type The Z-Type is an incredibly expensive and rare vehicle that cannot be obtained in normal gameplay but through purchasing it at Legendarymotorsport.net for 10 million dollars. However, there is a method to obtain it. After you've found the Z-Type with Franklin, go to Trevor's Vespucci Beach parking spot and park it there, afterwards, get yourself killed, exit the mission and take a [cab back to Vespucci Beach as fast as possible (still with Franklin). Do not jack or obtain any other vehicle on your way to Trevor's safehouse. If you've done everything correctly, the car will be parked there. Aftermath StarsTalk Newspaper "The messy breakdown of fading record producer Chad Mulligan's marriage, which we're proud to have played such an integral part in bringing about, got a little messier today when his rare Truffade Z-Type was carjacked in a Los Santos parking garage. Mulligan told reporters that he was lucky to survive the violent attack and that he will definitely be thinking twice about buying a 3,000,000 dollar car in the future. Was this a random robbery? Or was the assailant hired by Mulligan's wife to requisition the assets that he's trying to hide from the divorce settlement? I think we all know which is the more interesting story of the two, so that's the one we'll be reporting as fact over the coming weeks. Stay tuned." Lifeinvader Posts *Devin Weston - "You've got real potential, Franklin. Just don't let dead wood hold you down. Surround yourself with hasbeens and soon enough you'll become one yourself." Bleeter Posts *@yungmarlon12 - "What's with all the police surveillance over Hawick? Something going on? I'm black, stoned and double-parked. Understandably paranoid..." *@titotittyfan - "No way - some guy killed that producer dude Chad Mulligan in Rockford Hills and stole his Z-Type! That's why I don't drive 10-million-dollar cars. And also because I wait tables for a living." Trivia *A Weazel News report on the radio and an internet article, will both say that Chad Mulligan's Z-Type was stolen and that the Z-Type cost him 3 million dollars. This is quite strange, because the Z-Type costs $10,000,000 on Legendarymotorsport.net, although it is possible that he bought the car through other means or purchased from the website at a time when the Z-Type was cheaper. A bleet post, however, says that the Z-Type cost 10 million dollars. *The parking garage featured in this mission is the same one that Franklin assassinates Brett Lowrey in during the Hotel Assassination mission. *The news broadcast that mentions Ashley Butler's death will appear after this mission. *Weazel News will report on the radio that Chad Mulligan was killed in the mission if the player kills him, however, an internet article will report that Chad is alive, regardless if he is killed or not, a bleet post will also say that Chad is dead, also independently of the player actions. This is probably an oversight of the game, similar of what happens after the mission Hood Safari. *This is the only time that the Z-Type appears in the campaign. After this, the player can only see this car in single player again if the player buys one on the internet. *If you kill Chad Mulligan when Franklin forces him out of the car, he will not call the cops and you will not get a wanted level on the way to the airport. *After this mission, the Z-Type will be available to buy via the website Legendarymotorsport.net. *During the mission, Trevor will frequently get angry at the helicopter's pilot, promising to drop him off. If the player switches to Trevor immediately after the mission is complete, he will be piloting the Police Maverick with the original pilot being nowhere in sight; his comment of a "having a soft landing" implies that he kept his word. The act itself, while never seen in the game proper, is shown in Trevor's character trailer. *Devin and his assistant can be killed after the mission is over by simply returning to the air strip and shooting them or blowing up their jet. *The mission name might be a reference to the song "Eye in the Sky" by The Alan Parsons Project. *Chad and his car is always located next to a special white Atomic Burrito. *Both attack helicopters (Annihilator and Buzzard) cameras are the same one, except for the green screen and the lack of LSPD in a corner. *After the mission ends, entering Los Santos International Airport immediately won't cause any wanted level (even if Franklin hasn't bought his personal hangar). *If the player switches to Trevor after the mission is over, he will be flying the Police Maverick. It can be landed at and saved at his helipad at Sandy Shores Airfield. Gallery LSPD Chopper Cam - GTA V.jpg Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 32 Eye In The Sky|Eye in The Sky Mission Walkthrough Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V